Nasus
Summary To some, Nasus is a demigod who walks among the ruins of an ancient civilization; to others, he is nothing more than a myth. Legend speaks of his dominion over death and time. Millennia ago, he stood at the apex of Shuriman society as curator and guardian. He now roams the arid wastes, seeking to release his brother Renekton from the grip of madness. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier:']] 6-B Name: Nasus, the Curator of the Sands Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Ascendant (Jackal form, formerly human), Curator and Guardian of Shurima Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Skilled with a halberd, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-low), Can absorb soul energy to heal and empower himself, Can manipulate a person's age at will, Fire Manipulation, Can increase his size, Sand Manipulation, Zoolingualism [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] Country level (Ascendants are considered among the most powerful beings on Runeterra, on par with the Darkin and Lissandra, equal to Renekton), Higher with Soul Siphon (More powerful the more souls he absorbs) Speed: Supersonic with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown, likely at least''' Class 1''' [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class ZJ+ [[Durability|'Durability:']] Country level '(Can take repeated hits from Renekton) 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, Dozens of meters with spells, Dozens of kilometers with sandstorms Standard Equipment: Halberd, Starting/Essential Items (Corrupting Potion, Mercury's Treads, Trinity Force, Spirit Visage, Frozen Heart, Dead Man's Plate, Warding Totem) Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Nasus beats the opponent with his halberd. Augmented by Siphoning Strike. Soul Eater: Nasus permanently has life steal. Siphoning Strike: Nasus's next basic attack within 10 seconds gains range and deals bonus physical damage. If Siphoning Strike kills its target, Nasus permanently gains 3 stacks of Siphoning Strike, doubled to 6 stacks if the victim was a champion, large minion or large monster. Siphoning Strike resets Nasus's autoattack timer. Wither: Nasus ages the target enemy champion, slowing their movement speed by 35%, increasing over 5 seconds, and their attack speed by half the amount for the duration. Spirit Fire: Nasus unleashes a spirit flame at the target location, dealing magic damage to enemies in the area. The flame then remains for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage each second to all enemies within and reducing their armor while they remain. Fury of the Sands: Nasus empowers himself for 15 seconds, gaining bonus health, increased size and bonus attack range for the duration. While Nasus is empowered, he deals magic damage to all enemies around him each second, capped at 240, and gains bonus attack damage equal to 6.375% of the damage dealt, up to a maximum of 300 bonus AD. Sandstorms: Nasus has shown to be able to create large-scale sandstorms with a wave of his hand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Staff Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Sand Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Demigods Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Tier 6